As the mobile operating system (such as ANDROID) device base is growing there will be growing number of malicious application and spyware. Furthermore, applications in general are collecting vast amount of user data and users have very little means to affect or control this development. In everyday life, consumers are paying more attention to their privacy while sharing using their personal devices and services through mobile devices. Local legislation cannot provide enough ways to control and to protect in a way that is needed in global environment. An end user has to have additional means for privacy protection in accordance with his/her decisions and needs.
Service providers are using “privacy disclaimers” as their “get out of jail free cards” to gain authority to use personal information like location, contacts, age, gender, and other services used, etc. on. In practice, an end user has no choice but to accept the conditions and the associated loss of privacy.
Consequently, with the presently available technology a newly installed application can freely roam the personal information that is stored on an apparatus without the owner (user) of the apparatus knowing what is going on.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that overcomes or at least reduces the above problem.